It is known from Japanese Patent Publications JP-A 62 207 509 and JP-A 57 130 712, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,304, German Patent Publication DE-A 3 012 526, and European Patent Publication EP-A 0 056 438, that in rolling mills to guide the rolled material in loops, at least between one part of the roll stand, and to control the loop height with loop controllers. The German Patent Publication No. DE-A 38 28 495 discloses using minimal draw controllers to control the tensile force feedback control in the rolled material between roll stands.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for controlling the rotational speed of the rolls in view of the fact that a plurality of bars can be situated in the rolling train, simultaneously.